Waking Up In Boxland
by fuckthediseasebaby.x
Summary: They don't wake up in Boxland, Boxland wakes them. Sasuke&Karin fic  T
1. Introduction

**BEFORE you begin reading this, you must know that I do not take any credit for these characters because they are copyrighted by law to Kishimoto.  
>This also is rated Mature for the below reasons: Sexy scenes, Violence, Cruel content, and Vulgar language. This story is completely fan-made. This is also just for enjoyment and entertainment if you're bored one day and stumble by.<strong>

**Please do not flame because of the pairings in this, since of course Sasuke/Karin is the least liked among the Naruto fandom and I'd appreciate it if you would shut the fuck up and enjoy the story even though you have a dislike towards this particular pair. Or you could just test me to see if I give one shit.**

**Pairings: **_Varies, and there's numerous, mostly Sasukarin with a little crack on the side (KabuKarin, Suigetsu's kind of not gay for Sasuke but ends up liking Karin instead, but still's gay for him, and then other shit but I'll let you look that up for yourself if you don't mind)._

**Rating: **_I suppose this is up to you, as I've already said this fic has definite cruel content and violence with language and body language, not really something you want to read on a sunny day, if you know what I mean. Oh what the hell, _**Mature+**_ (or PG-13/T+)._

_**Updates:**_Unlike my one-shots, which I do quite a lot and don't think twice on doing a story with chapters like these, I believe my hard work will pay off. I don't think I'll get this damn thing done until I turn 80. I _seriously_ think that I'm going to get wrinkled before I finish this fic. I don't know where it's going!

I dedicate this to you,_ Kanae_. I love you dearly. I hope this fic is a wild ride for you and you like it. My writing has matured, and though they might be cracky, I've tried my best to make them in character as possible and I also hope you get some shits and giggles out of this XDD.

I think you and the rest of this wonderful fandom can put up with my swearing oh so much and the adult content. Awww, you're so sweet C:

and, of course, other dedications go to the rest of SK; Alicia, NA, Astrid, Twin, such and so.__

Also, by the by; conversations aren't hard as hell for me, its' description that I'm blocked out with. So, half/half writer's block. I'm sorry if my description sucks and I'm actually usually pretty good with that shit. So my apologies for my laziness/suckish descriptions.

I'm all over the place. But this story has been edited a whole lot, 'til I was satisfied with it at all.

I do realize there are tons of grammatical errors and such, so my apologies for that as well. I really do hope you enjoy this story, and if you're having some kind of bad day, I'm hoping my fic entertains you and keeps your mind off things. 

**Waking Up In Boxland**

**Introduction:**

So, you don't really expect, at all, to be waking up to a strange man at 9 in the morning in his Apartment room/Hotel suite room, whatever the hell it is. At least I wasn't exactly planning to. I also wasn't planning to go to Boxland (also known as the famous Las Vegas, though it feels as if whenever I'm with him I'm stuck in a tiny box and I unfortunately can't get the hell out.)

My name is (Uchiha) Karin, and he calls me '_Redhead_' because he's too hung over to remember my actual name. I'm pretty sure he sometimes just does it to piss me off.

I've seen him around before—however, but it is not exactly a warm welcome until you've slept with the guy and wake up right next to him the next morning and you're half naked and have your one bra on and one pair of underwear on, and to make me more attractive, I had no pubic hair so he obviously wasn't grossed out, definitely not.

Technically, I would think rational thoughts and not panic and see his face just as terrified as mine in his own bed, but we both screamed, cried, and "What the fuck are you doing in my bed?", except this was his bed.  
>So for the rest of Vegas, I'm screwed.<p> 


	2. The Mishap

**The Mishap: (i. Karin)**

"Hmph," A raven haired man with some sort of funky hairstyle from Japan is kind of cute, spiky, shiny & jet black. He's handsome; snarky, I've been watching his back for a while now because the line is slow as hell. I'm waiting in line for the gambling machines and so is he, I believe so.  
>It's a long line, which I hadn't wished to step in as it's a dreadful wait in high heels.<p>

There's racket in the background noise with coins clinking together and the smell of money rising up in the room.

"Who the hell are _you_?" I take a second look and I see him again, edging my eyebrows, though it's been years since I've seen him in America if I think it's him, I might be mistaken as I've also met him in Japan and dear god, what the _fuck_ is he doing here? The last time I had worked with him for the Orochimaru Corporations in Japan and he was Orochimaru's favorite. The damned pedophile favors pretty boys and man made _out of Jell-O_. (At least their brains are).

"Oi, Sasuke, this is a nice looking lady. Would you fuck her?"  
>"Suigetsu, do me a favor and shut the hell up," He turns to look around towards me and gives a second look to make sure it was 'Redhead'.<br>"_Karin_? Redhead?"  
>"Hello Uchiha," What I wanted to say is "<em>Fuck you<em>", but I'm playing nice, nice enough to not let him shit his pants this time, because going easy is always a handy way to fuck with this arrogant, dumbshit of an asshole. Pardon my French, it's not really like me at all.

He makes me crazy.

"Hello Redhead,"  
>"If you keep on calling me that I swear I'll-"<br>"Don't bite your tongue," he smirks.  
>"No seriously Sas-" Suigetsu takes a look, "Oh, glasses lady. Nice ass." –in this comment I got he was for sure looking up my shorts.<br>"Nice penis."  
>"How can you-"<br>"_Walk away, just walk away Suigetsu,_"  
>"I can hear you whispering, Uchiha."<br>"Oh hell no," He steps out of line.  
>"That is seriously your loss, and it's not my responsibility to save your spot in line, nor is it Suigetsu's,"<br>"Tch, I can totally see it in your eyes, Karin, that you did someth-"  
>I kick Suigetsu's shin.<br>"Your little friend is kidding around, his comedy act never gets old, you know. He's one of a kind, that lovable furball." I nudge him in the elbow and giggle. "_We'll talk about this incident later_."  
>He stares, and then agrees with my signal after Sasuke turns his head away for that moment. <p>

Guys like Sasuke Uchiha are troubling, so I've made myself distant and far away as possible because there's no way in hell that I'll _ever, ever, ever_ fall in love with the likes of him.

** 1 (First impression):** I remember Sasuke's a heartbreaker to most women as I've heard it many times before, and stops them from opening themselves up to him, guys like him cannot be able to allow themselves their own pleasures because they're bastards. I'm mistaken. He makes good pleasures, not wise choices. Therefore, he's a dumbass. This was my first impression.

It's kind of taking your first lick of your chocolate mint icecream cone, and you can't get enough of it after that one lick, Sasuke does the same. He mesmerizes women with his minty taste, one lick after another before they notice he's gone.

That was a really bad metaphor. Moving on to number two… 

**2. (Second impression): **He's screwed in the head. I don't know if someone fucked him really badly while having sex in bed, and that somehow made him uncomfortable around woman or what, but there's something in there that seems suspicious. It's not anything like a coconut falling on top of his head and him having short term memory loss, _he remembers everything_. I'm not fed with his bullshit, I'm smarter than that. At least smarter than Haruno and Yamanaka.

I've worked with the guy for so many years, I can read his little head. If you see the every day and believe the crap where they say, "One apple a day keeps the doctor away," since it's because of him that I'm in therapy.

I've had a past with this guy but he's thrown me like trash while working in the Corporations with him. There's only one tiny difference from the rest of the females and myself, and which, he treats me a bit stranger than other females. Especially Suigetsu, that asswipe is going to tempt me to stick his eyes so far up his ass, he can watch me kicking it.

** 3. (Third impression): **He's cute and has a nice smile and his eyes are dark but they also shine when he looks into my eyes and I feel his breath on mine- and, _damnit_. Pft, not like I want to fuck the guy.

** 4. (Last impression for now): **He's Sasuke and I want nothing do with him.

"Damnit Karin, this is your fault and you also hold full responsibility for me cutting out of line because you enjoyed my pain and the burns you brought me playing with my head-" _There's that smirk again. _"Nice try, jackass."

"Heh," he smirks. "Dinner?"  
>"<em>Excuse me<em>?"  
>"I'll make it up to you."<br>"Do I need to repeat myself with the "Nice try, jackass"?"  
>"Seriously, I'll make it up to you. We're all civilized adults now, aren't we? There's no reason we should hold everything against me,"<br>"That's sweet, really."  
>"Here's my room number," He hands me a piece of notebook paper and smiles. I swear that if this guy could, he'd carry a fucking printer and stick it up his ass.<br>I know his game, he's not interested in females and I believe he might be somewhat homosexual or Sasuke-oriental.  
>"What are you expecting me to do, just walk over there and-"<p>

Three hours later after gambling I'm in front of his door. _Oh_, what a clever move Karin.  
>I stick my fist up in front of his door, and hesitate. Oh shit, <em>am I actually doing this<em>?

I can't even tell if this is a five star hotel or a dream apartment.  
>The hallway looks like glass. It's fragile, like it could have easily been broken, or stolen away. Red walls, dim lights, fake plants, fish tanks. How <em>could<em> this bastard afford this and _deserve_ it?

I go back to the hesitant thought where I actually knock on the door and let him take me out for dinner because I'm cheap and starving.  
>My hand is still on the door, but it is facing my palms, and I touch it tenderly and let my hand rest there for a moment.<br>I'm sighing now and-

"Hello Miss I'm Going to Dinner with Uchiha Sasuke," –the door opens, of course.  
>"Don't show me your room is decorated with rice and ramen noodles,"<br>"Ha ha, no. It's American, just like you are,"  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"<br>"Come in,"  
>I step in. It's messy, but clean. Mixed in with room service and jock straps as well as Spiderman boxers, and a couple of Shakira boxes imprinted on the back side. How attractive.<br>"Jesus! Your room stinks,"  
>"That's Suigetsu, actually."<br>"Your pet rat? What a surprise,"  
>"Manners, Karin,"<p>

"Where'd you like to go, Reddie?" Suigetsu barges into the room.  
>"Suigetsu, you're not coming." Sauske says, I see his eyes move to a "Stay the fuck out of it".<br>"Are you serious, Sasuke? If you're alone with her she'll-"  
>"Hold on a second, Karin," he gives a sly smile and walks to the other room.<p>

**A/N:** FANDOM CRRAAACKKKK . I'm hoping you enjoy this so far. The reason they're most likely to seem so out of character is because this is also for mature readers and I do like swearing. So I'm possibly biased. Probably and most definitely.

I also wanted to approach more to Sasuke's snarky side and have a realistic approach on the characters outside of the Anime/Manga (which is not going as planned, however; I do believe Karin & Sasuke share this bond they try to hide from eachother so it's a bit awkwardddd~), as intended to be actual people.

I'm thinking they'd act a bit differently than in the Japanese cartoon. So that's why .

As for Karin, I'm kind of in a Pissy!Karin mood 'cos she's just so so cute to pass up and ahh _;. But as the story develops, her character will develop just as in the Manga. So watch out for that.

PS: I also wanted to make Sasuke an asshole, which he is. He also has no problem with that. At all.  
>PSS: Karin does not approve.<p>

ALSO, COULD YOU TELL? I LIKE BICKERING COUPLES.

And, Sasuke is so smooth with the ladies C:! 


	3. Sasuke

**Chapter 2 Sasuke's Smooth, Very Smooth (i. Sasuke):**  
>"<em>Don't blow this; I want her to know I actually respect her with that shitty attitude, she herself came, so isn't that enough for to see exactly what she's planning, after all?<em>"  
>"<em>Have fun, then.<em>" Suigetsu says, "There's no way in fuck I'm eating with that bitch,"  
>"You and Karin can sort out your problems later,"<br>"I don't think so,"  
>"It's good you're not going to dinner with us, because I'd rather bang Naruto in a threesome than you, Suigetsu,"<br>"What, so you can sleep with her? And that's fine, I don't give a shit,"  
>"That's not— Suigetsu! Quit it, just because Karin is in the living room in my apartment does not mean I will sleep with her, I'm actually on your side with this, it's like sleeping with Sakura, that's disgusting."<br>"Fine, fine. Go have fun on your dinner trip and be back by 9 or something."  
>"Why do you care?"<br>"Because I, Karin's- Damnit Sasuke, just go and get the fuck out,"  
>"Why are we fighting like we're a gay couple, Suigetsu?"<br>"Because we might be gay, Sasuke."  
>"You're serious?"<br>"Go, Sasuke, get drunk and have fun and if you get close to it enough and have that chance—touch her boobs." 

"I will. I will. And you know what? _I freakin' will_." _What a dumbass. Why did I pick him to be my assistant along with me traveling? Whatever happened to Juugo?, he was so simple.  
><em>  
>I walk into the room, and as I walk I see it's a nice apartment, comfortable amount of space, a leather sofa, a nice shower, nice soap, amazing view, nice bed. <em>Damn, I've got it good<em>.  
>"Hello, Redhead."<br>"Hello, Duckass."  
>"You were serious when you said, or about to say you were going to kill me in my sleep if I called you Redhead one more time?"<br>"Why would I not be, Sasuke? I worked with you for over two fuck-" She's stern, so I cut her off.  
>"Do we really need to go over to this conversation?"<br>"Yes. I'd like to now, please." _How can she keep such a straight face? _

"Okay. Dinner. Dinner, what would you like?"  
>"A meat platter with your balls on the side."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Exactly." She crosses her arms.<br>"You know, when I first met you down in New York, your cute round face and how you blushed at me that day, it was cute. But, now you're just a crazy bitch."  
>"Thank you for the compliment."<br>"You- you're evil!"  
>"You're the one that invited me over. You're scared, pretty boy? Don't tell me that, because I know you're not."<br>"I need to go pee."

"We're civilized adults now, no need to blame it all on me, Sasuke. Sasuke, _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_…"

"_OH GOD. I swear these days she won't stop fucking with me."_  
>"What the hell are you talking about?"<br>"Wait, did we just have that conversation?"  
>"What? The one about when I told you I wanted a meat platter with your balls-"<br>"Yes. That one."  
>"Of course not."<br>"What? Are you purposefully mindfucking my brain, to get your way? Or did you repeat my name on purpose?"  
>"No, it's just you. You're over-reacting because you're a pansy, you know.<br>"Thanks. About dinner, eating is nice by the way, be serious about dinner because I'm obviously the man with the wallet."  
>"Let me guess, the man with the pants too?"<br>"Nice dress, Karin." I smirk.  
>I look down near her legs, and her leather boots. My eyes lift up near her black dress; embedded with black layers of ribbons and bows, short as down to her knees or maybe even further, I remember she has delicious curves for a female, her hips are amazing. And then her face. She has nice lips, red as rubies, an oval chin and eyes shaped like—<br>"I'd like to go to… what's the most expensive restaurant you got?"  
>"Heh," I pause, "You're a platinum digger, a gold digger almost, not quite there."<p>

**Waking up in Boxland:  
><strong>One dinner and I'm nuts about her, much less I _have sex with that evil chick_.  
>The next morning I'm in bed with her and her hair is up my mouth and I choke on it for the next ten minutes before she wakes up and Suigetsu's not there to save me.<p>

_I can't get away from that crazy bitch. She's not the only one playing this game though. This is war._

**A/N:** Chapter Two!…was finished up quickly because I needed to occupy my time with something other than drawing for once. About damn time I wrote more.  
>The, "It's just like sleeping with Sakura" is for my dear friend Mura whom I love and enjoy, and do know she'd kick my ass if I'd say anything positive on Sakura so that line is for you, dearest.<br>If you bitches flame with your pansy Sakura loving friends, _I will find you_. 


	4. Cruising In The City Lights

**Chapter 3: Cruising In The City Lights (ii. Karin)  
><strong>We finally depart from his hotel, and we're out in the city. The lights are flashing by and imprints neon across the stars, and Sasuke is for once not being a douche bag. He's calm and mellow, but he still has that smirk on his face he won't get rid of. It's like he wants to mock me.

_Where'd that smile go, on that gloomy day?_

"Are you serious about Chilli's?"  
>"Your eyes said no, so I picked the cheapest. Not the cheapest, but the less expensive one. Does that bother you?"<br>"You're not like any female I've met,"  
>"I don't give a shit if it's cheap. If I really wanted to screw with you about picking the expense, I would. But I'm not. So drop it, Sasuke," I look toward his dark brown eyes. "Stop with that smirk, seriously."<br>"What smirk?" he smirks again.  
>"Fine, torture me."<br>"Why are you being so friendly? You're just going to let your guard down, Karin?"  
>"Because I- why do you care?" I frown.<br>"Just curious," People walk past us as he gives a shy smile. The crowd is loud, but it sounds far away from the rest of our little world we've built for just the two of us.

And there we are with his nice bright white Limousine parked in the street like he couldn't give a shit by his precious beauty. Oh hell—is this some sort of trap?

"I quit working for Orochimaru shortly after, by the way. Pay wasn't good and he's kind of like Voldemort from Harry Potter only he's a pedophile and creepier and paler." He changes the subject fast, as it seems he's not interested in much more of what I was going to say.  
>"What changed your mind?"<br>"Itachi," He says it cold under his breath.

I remember that time where I could see him crying on the beach in the ocean waves dancing near his feet and trying to lift him up. He was sobbing, which is the first time I've heard out of his mouth that was weak and he could break any moment. It was killing me inside, this happened while obsessed bird guy- what's his name, that needs to grow a backbone already, and Suigetsu were getting ice cream.

I watched the waves pass Sasuke by.

The sunset that day showed remorse, all mixed with bright colors of hot pink and purples and blues.

"What about your brother?"  
>"He… got sick. Kind of a family curse," He pauses. His eyes are distant, his voice still cold as ice. "I've always wondered.. do you wear your glasses just to hide your face or something?"<br>"No, to show my intelligence because I'm not a dumbshit and don't fall for tricks like yours."  
>"You did tonight, Karin,"<br>_Damn_. Did he actually just say that with that smartass remark of his? I straighten my shoulders and I blink, give a slight smile and giggle.  
>This might sound, on this moment, I'm falling in love, in an instant, just like any sappy love story goes. I'm not, I mustn't. I have my rules, and he has his.<p>

Right now, this is "I'm giving information out, and you give yours so I can be on my way back to hitch a cab".

**Step number one** is to fuck with each other's brains until we get bored.  
><strong>Step number two<strong> is get up and walk to dinner with them because you have nothing better to do.  
><strong>Step number three<strong> is to laugh and smile like you're getting along just fine, and of course, free dinner. It's mostly toward females unless you're gay and want some drink with another man and do manly stuff with him.  
>I'm thinking Sasuke's good with this, as he's done it so well these years he's learned he's fairly attractive and has a nice smile. Even with gays. I still don't get why woman chase after him. But I chose to ignore my thoughts about him, that are stuck deep in there, shaking it off as soon as he looks in my eyes for that one moment.<p>

"Come with me, Karin, your ride awaits,"  
>I wouldn't tell him this is the first time I've ridden in a limousine before, so I keep shut and try to act as casual as I can until he figures out that it's something to me.<p>

So in the limousine I sit across from him, and we're both silent for at least 6 minutes until I notice he's staring at something. Maybe his crotch. I wouldn't doubt it.  
>"Um, Karin…"<br>His eyes follow my own crotch and I swear I was going to fucking kill him.  
>"My panties are showing, that's great to hear. Quit staring,"<br>"It's more than your panties, Karin."  
>"Wait. Wait, <em>what<em>?" _Oh fuck. This isn't going as planned_. I cross my legs. Uncomfortable silence. Sasuke's eyes bugging out. My shoulders stiff. It's not like the guy's first time seeing a woman's vagina.  
>I tap my foot up and down, and smile. Smile to get my mind off this incident but I'm doubting every second of that thought.<p>

He gets a bottle of champagne and shoves it down his throat.

**A/N: The Voldemort thing was inspired by NA, really, from the SK fanclub. Now, it's not something that Sasuke would point out, but this is my AU crack fic and Imma do what I want, bitch.**

Though I'm a bit afraid this is way too cracked full of shit and OOC. If it is, excuse me while I bang my head against the wall :-)

Wanna know what I'm on? I'm on Sasukarin, you should try it.

Day two so far, so I've written a whole lot. This chapter is bland, and badly and sloppily written, my apologies.


	5. The Troubles That Women Cause

The Troubles That Woman Cause (ii. Sasuke):  
>I looked up her panties, but everything seems to be fine. So I'm thinking maybe get out the champagne and have some fun to break the silence. I like the silence, it suits the mood with what is happening.<br>I've always been quiet and annoyed with any women that it pissed me off, pretty common. But Karin. I chose her on the date, because she's not like the others. She's unique, and has a certain way with things, and she's not afraid to speak her mind half the time. Fuck that, she has a tight ass. ..fuck, did I really just say that?

Think about something else. Like...

Karin has certain walls up as well, she doesn t let them down all too easily; and she pretends to be interested in what you have to say even though she's really not.

I stare at her. Her pale crystal skin, breakable but steady with passion and determination. This is what I see in her, she has potential to be anything but an asslicker. The kind of girls I like.

"Why are you doing this, Uchiha? To fuck me and leave me the next morning?  
>"What put you in a bitchy mood? Quick mood change? I'm just curious," I pause. She stares - "I'm thinking that you're planning something sneaky," <em>evil bitch<em>. "So might as well ask, I'm practically rich. Can't invite a lady to dinner without her asking me "What the hell do you want from me?", eh?"  
>"I want nothing from you, I just- Chilli's awaits. I'm thinking a second thought and I should totally-"<br>"Get out, I'm not paying for expensive shit afterall,"  
>"Fine, have it your way."<p>

"Hold on a second, alright?" I open up the door for her and crawl into the miniature window and I bend myself though. I didn't notice my butler was always watching me. Silver haired Harry Potter glasses freak.  
>"Hey, Alfred, could you buy yourself a drink or something? I'm taking Karin out and-"<br>"The name's Kabuto, and no, I won't. Master Orochimaru, he said for you to pay attention to**—** "  
>"Fuck Orochimaru, Kabuto. Here's your tip. Come back at 2." I get a glare from him.<br>"Two? Are you serious? You're fucking kidding. I'm not coming back at two AM in the morning just to see your drunk ass**—** "  
>"That's nice, goodbye."<p>

I shut the door and crawl back out and fuck-

_FUCK_. SHE'S GONE. A piece of notebook paper with my number on it and apartment room number, I take a quick look on the other side of it and I see a note. A note I cannot unsee.

"_Dear Sasuke,_  
><em>I have run off with your wallet because you're a stupid bitch and you think I wanted to stare at your fugly face while eating with you in Chilli's? Fucking if. It's not dark enough in there.<em>

_I also think you shouldn't of had 10k out in the first place just so you know, that's what an idiot would do._

_See you._  
><em>Love Karin, (smiley face) :-) xoxo<em>"

I take deep breaths, I take deep breaths in and out, in and out, in and out. It's gonna be okay, Sasuke. Everything's going to -_ that bitch took my money_.

**A/N: SEXY SCENE'S COMING UP. Kind of. I didn't expect to write and go a different direction.**

**But. Chapter. Soooo... fuuuu**

**Alright, actually, he's ignoring the fact he looked up her panties or he's just too stupid to notice the look in her eyes. But he'll get used to it. And fast.**  
><strong>Also, Karin likes to run away. KARIN'S UPGRADED TO GOLD DIGGER.<strong>


	6. Feeling Guilty?

—**Feeling Guilty? (iii. Karin)**

I'm walking in the streets after running at least a mile down the alleys of Vegas, away from the illuminated places.

"Helloooooo money maker! Shake that motherfucking thing, girl," She has pretty orange-ish red hair, pretty eyelashes and a tomboy-ish look all together, which makes her less attractive then people are to believe. I told her to wear something formal at least in Vegas, but she rejected my offer.  
>"Tayuya, 10k. Here, take it, jackass wasn't looking and bought my chitchat." I give the wallet to Tayuya.<br>"Oh, he's fucking DOPE! We could be fucking prostitutes together! _Lesbian fucking prostitutes_!"  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean? We wouldn't need …? Fuck that, let's gamble."<br>"Hell to the motherfucking _YES_. Heh, he totally fell for it, I'm thinking?"  
>"He's Sasuke. He doesn't fall for things too easily nor does he let his guard down, but I got lucky,"<br>"Lucky? You hit his _jackpot_!"  
>"It's 10,000. He has way more, Tayu."<br>"I worked for a dumbass and dumbass-_er_ for over 4 years, _atleast_4 and I got nothin', I got fucking nothing because of Sasuke and Suigetsu, don't tell me it's nothing, because it's not, it's motherfuckin' gold, Karin!

We could bathe in this shit! After we get one dollar bills." Putting the bank through its horrors is awfully funny to Tayuya.

Tayuya & I did not mind walking on foot for the rest of the way to the Casino. It's nice to feel the breeze on my bare skin. Vegas is abnormally huge in population right now because they set the record to 90mill in cash for a premiere in the new Casino, though most of it's tourists. They've obviously spent more than that for Casinos since Vegas is the money-making attraction. It's just this one is brand new, so people are interested in this.  
>"What the fuck are you looking at, Karin?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"Don't tell me you feel guilty about stealing that asswipe's money. Because I'm sure as fuck never going to forgive you for that, so don't do that shit,"<br>No way in_ hell_ do I feel sorry for that guy because the dumbass had his money out shaking the damn thing all over the car ride to Chilli's, _no way in hell_ am I guilty for stealing Sasuke Uchiha's money. No _fucking_way.

"You want me to beat the shit out of you Tayuya? 'Cos I'll do that, I'm not afraid to do it."  
>"Now we're fucking talking. What are you so deep in thought for?"<br>"Casinos. Money. Gambling. Getting drunk. Sleeping with any man that's not an asshole towards me."  
>"Karin, you seriously need to stop being paranoid, nothing's going to happen, and you're not sleeping with that Uchiha, it's like sleeping with Suigetsu, and that is <em>seriously<em> fucking disgusting."  
>"Sounds like something I recognize,"<br>"The fuck do you mean, Karin?"  
>"Pfffff, we need beer. We need to get wasted <em>so<em> fucking badly."  
>"Look, I won't leave you the fuck alone 'til you tell me what the fuck is up,"<br>"Being in his apartment or whatever the fuck it was, it felt weird and tingly."  
>"Like that feeling when you walk in a guy's apartment and you smell fifty-thousand whores all the way out in the hallway?"<br>"Something like that."

We see the lights of the Casino and the clanking of change again, but the only difference was I wasn't with Tayuya at the time.  
>I hear the noises coming from the people walking in, and the security guards pushing the under aged teens out of the way. Tayuya and I had been those teens once, but we were able to sneak in because we usually pimp out before and flirt with the guards so they'll get distracted. Showing a lot of cleavage helps aswell. Or dating one, which I ended up doing. He had been in his early 20's and I had been 19.<p>

Tayu and I go way back, when working at the Orochimaru Corporation to be able to get a job in Tokyo, we bashed Sasuke and laughed our asses off because Suigetsu and this ass were total douches, and still are. Nothing has changed, and being the legal age to drink now is cool too. That's the only thing that_ has_changed.

"Shit! We're here, I'll be damned. Let's cash in, and when we get inside, It'll be it all on you Tayuya,"  
>"Motherfucker, you know the drill,"<br>"Fuck the drill; I'm tired of betting myself in the gambling games."  
>"You're hot shit, you're smart shit too."<br>"I'm a smart piece of shit? I must reek of smartness."  
>"You do you piece of hot smart shit, now get your ass in there."<br>"Shit, I need a clothing change first, powder my nose and maybe-"  
>"Come on Ms. Scared Shitless, don't be a wuss."<br>"I'm not a wuss, you stupid bitch!"  
>"It's only 10 p.m. and you sound like you're already hung over."<p>

** I Don't Have A Gambling Problem **

"Damn, nice ass and tits, Miss Lady,"  
>"Thanks." I turn to Tayuya, "Fuck, Tayu. I need two shots of vodka. I can't take this tonight."<br>"Later. This time we're going to gamble without our eyes crossed."  
>"I forget, Poker is gambling, right?"<br>"Where the fuck is your mind and what did you do with my Karin?"  
>"Nothing. Nothing. Why the fuck are you asking?"<p>

Fifteen minutes into the Poker game, I have a straight face and no problem giggling and laughing my ass off and slipping a few cute lines.  
>"Got an Ace in the Hole, sweet cheeks?"<br>"Not unless you do. Fork over the money, Bobby."  
>"Whoa, whoa Miss Lady. My name's Sara."<br>"Are you serious? Sarah's a girl's-"  
>"Minus the H. You know what, you draw first." I grin at Sara. Tayuya rolls her eyes because he doesn't know what he's getting himself into.<p>

Sara has curly hair and marvelous eyes, and a beard, not too much of one, but his smile is pleasant.

"And then everyone's out like a light. Not literally, but all that fucking cash is wasted. We're getting big bucks tonight. Ha ha _ha_! Told you, Karin."  
>"This was delightful. Shoes are killing me though."<br>"Take them off, you bitch. You deserve it." I lose the heels, and walk around barefoot for the rest of my walk to the bar outside of the Casino because it's a really nice bar and it's calming to smell the alcohol all in one room.

I walk across the street with Tayuya and I see a silver haired man. Young. Probably in his early 20's. He's wearing a tux and glasses. He has a specific smirk to him, and a mysterious look, identical to Sasuke's. His ponytail is pretty.  
>"Fuck, quit staring at shit."<br>"But that guy with the normal semi-long hair doesn't look like an imbecile. I'd do him."  
>"Silver haired Harry Potter? You fuckin' serious?"<br>"I'm serious, Tayu. I'm serious. I'm all about serious and _damn_ I'm hungry like a bitch."  
>"Then get something to eat, dummy."<p>

As we finally bombard are way in, we are escourted to a seat on the bar table.  
>"What would you ladies like?" He has wild eyes, wild hair. He smells like dog.<br>"Oh. Fuck. Kiba?" Tayuya is shocked when you replies to the guy.  
>"Tayuya, huh?"<br>"Dogbreath. Can we get a new waitress?"  
>"Waiter. And no, because I'm your waiter."<br>"No, you're a waitress."  
>"Do I look like a waitress to you?" His voice is angry, as Tayuya smirks she puts her olive in his mouth.<br>"_Don't make me hurt you, dogboy_. Get a new waitress like I said, and you'll possibly get fired."

A ravenhaired woman walks up to us following the argument. "Any problems, Dog?"  
>"My name's Kiba. And yes, Miss Anko, it's just <em>her<em>."  
>"Anko, eh? I fucking knew it, what a surprise to see you here,"<br>Her hair glitters with a purple tint in the dark. "Is 'Kiba' giving you any problems, Tayuya?"  
>I suppose this woman is the manager at this bar. It seems to be the best guess, because she smells like alchohol, fresh alchohol. She seems to be that type of person to run a bar.<p>

"Mmm. Maybe a few. He smells and reeks like a dead cat, for one. And he has dogbreath. He's like a flea I can't get rid of."  
>"Kiba, get. Fetch me some wine, too." He mumbles back at Anko.<br>"This is Karin, right? The girl you worked with in the Orochimaru Corporations?"  
>"Hell yes it is! Karin, say hellloooo the Ankkooooo!"<br>"Hi. Bye. Need a drink. Another waiter? Get a waiter. Pronto. Thanks. Also, going to the restroom, bye Tayu."

I hear Anko's distant voice, as I rush into the bathroom.  
>"What the hell was that about?"<p>

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, very much so.**

I'm kind of having a bit of a writer's block, so it might be a while until I figure out how to further the story.

_*I appreciate also, that no one's flaming this fic. Yet._

At first I was deadset on re-writing Sasuke's POV, but unfortunately I'm too lazy, and I'm thinking it might give the story character. Atleast I believe so.


End file.
